Code Riariti
by Marisol Akyri
Summary: A stolen invention... A terrorist plot... A life has been changed... A vengence now saught...
1. Stage: ONE A

ouran/code geass crossover. eventual haruhi/kyouya. it also will give lloyd a main character part too, cuz i love lloyd..._

* * *

_

**_In 2017 Japan was changed forever by the man known as Zero…_**

_**In 2007 two lives were changed forever by the man known as Zero…**_

**…_This is the story…_**

* * *

_"It came from beyond the extreme reaches of our reality"_

April 27th, 2007

2:45 P.M.

"I'm at location. Repeat. I'm at location." **That's good Rebel 1. Proceed. He wants this done before school hours are over remember. **"Got it. I'm on way." _Click. _

The man stashed his walkie talkie away before approaching the formidable gates of gold. He whistled. "Daamn." On either side of him were shrubs and fountains, most likely tended everyday by gardeners and yard keepers. He made sure his main objective wasn't swayed however. _Stay focused. I need to get in there before time's up._

In front of him the doors were opened by what appeared to be butlers, who at once frowned upon looking at him and his attire. So what if he hadn't shaved for a while and hadn't changed his clothes? These rich idiots were all alike.

He walked past them and headed down the main hall to the ball room. Upon entering he noticed crystal chandeliers, followed with silk wall tapestries and assorted fineries. The rebel shook his head sadly. "Man, he's right. This place sure is messed up. Really like another Ashford Academy." He shuddered. "Like we need any more of those places, especially in Japan!"

2:49 P.M.

The rebel reached for the bag on his back and placed it on the floor. He then began opening it and taking the contents out, placing them on the floor. "If this goes correctly however, we'll have a lot less to worry about in the future. I'm sure of that." The rebel then smirked. "We'll literally have a lot less to worry about in the future…"

_Snap._

_Click._

_Crank._

"Almost done, then I'll get the hell out of here." He looked around and spotted a podium on the loft above him. He began to walk up the stairs, his now programmed item in tow. As he approached the podium and began to attach the object, he heard approaching footsteps. Just as he was trained he quickly ducked down, reaching for his belt.

"Hello. Is someone in here? The school attendants just notified me of someone entering this Academy…unlike our normal recipients."

The rebel resisted snorted in disgust. _Think you're so smart using those big words and acting like a snob?! It's just like I was told, these people do deserve our justice. _He froze however after hearing the man walk up the stairs. _Crap. I'm gonna get found out!_ He secured the grip on his gun in return, but banged his arm on the oak podium. The pain was unexpected.

"DAMMIT!"

2:53 P.M.

"So there is someone there! Show yourself immediately, or I'll have to call the police."

The rebel looked at the man and saw he already had his hand on the cell phone. He then sighed. _I really didn't want to do this but… _He quickly stood up and pointed the gun at the man's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Gramps." He cocked the gun to prove his point. "I only came here to do my business, and I would hate if someone like ya would get hurt in the process."

The man froze upon seeing the gun pointed at his head, but nevertheless speeddialed the police. "T-Too late. Something tells me you're a danger to the student body, so I had no choice but t-."

**BANG**

The man crumpled to the ground and was dead before he hit the floor. The rebel merely lowered his gun and walked to the man, kneeling down at him. "So who were you exactly…?" He looted the wallet and glanced at the ID. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to keep this to record what I messed up in this time zone." He got up and stashed the card in his pocket, and returned to attaching the object.

"Just one more wire and-." "STOP INTRUDER." _My god…do these guys have nothing else better to do?! _The rebel ignored them and set the finished item atop the podium, with his own gun pointed at them again.

"Listen fella's, I don't want to kill more people and mess up the whole time-space continuum thingy like my boss said it would, but if I have to, I will."

As the rebel smirked he was caught unaware by the shot directed at his right arm holding the gun. He immediately fell down. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He gritted his teeth as he saw the so-called police rush up the stairs. "He said these guys wouldn't be hostile!" He looked up and saw guns pointed at him from all directions.

"Keep your hands where I can see them." _Wow. So scary… I guess I have to listen._" "No, why should I?" "You are under arrest for intruding and the murder of…" The rebel smirked. "Don't even know this guy's name? Wow. You are very efficient." He reached quickly behind his back to retrieve the ID, but not before a gun-shot rang loose.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE WE COULD SEEM THEM!" A fellow officer approached the shooter however. "Umm..Sir. I think you killed him."

_Dammit, these guys were serious…_The rebel felt that this shot was fatal, since he could feel his chest as if it was on fire. _That's what I get for being a suicide rebel right…? _Before he passed out for good however, he lifted his leg to kick the button in on the object, then he collapsed on the floor.

His voice was only a whisper. "Well guys, good job. You killed your intruder, but killed everyone here as well." He felt his body weight becoming heavy, as the ticking of the set off item got louder and louder. "P-Pretty soon, you're all dead." His hand released the ID, and the name was shown. Simultaneously however, the ticking stopped, so the name was visible for only a few seconds.

_Yuzuru Souh_

2:57 P.M.

A bomb went off.


	2. Stage: ONE B

_

* * *

_

"It came to laugh at our naive existences"

April 27th, 2017

2:45 P.M.

"Lloyd! Are you sure about this?! It's ridiculous!" Cecile was remarking on the invention Lloyd was currently working on…again. "Shouldn't you be worrying about the stolen original?!"

Lloyd's back was to Cecile, so he was able to roll his eyes at her comment. "Really Miss Cecile, do you honestly think I would endanger my own life so easily?!" He stopped tinkering with the machine to hear her answer…which 'surprise surprise' was no answer. "I believe I'll take that as a yes. Honestly, you hurt me sometimes." He turned around and clasped his hands under his chin, trying in his best ability to accomplish the 'puppy-dog-eye' look. "You really think I would want to hurt little 'ole me?" Cecile returned the look with a flat stare of her own.

"Yes."

"Humph!" Lloyd frowned as turned back to his task. "Those blasted Black Knights took my invention! And I thought I made it clear I was with no side in this spat going on!" Cecile sat down in a nearby chair and looked incredulously at Lloyd. "Honestly, there's a WAR going on. It's not a mere diplomatic disagreement. Sides play dirty, it only makes sense they would have stolen your newest invention, considering what it does."

Lloyd merely grunted in response. "They're still idiots to even think of taking my precious creations. I bet Lakshata was behind this…She always wants my ideas." This time it was Cecile's turn to roll her eyes. "You can't blame everything on her you know."

"Oh, but I can! It is a WAR going on right? You said sides play dirty, so I am. I therefore put all the blame on her for anything that goes wrong!" Cecile placed her head on her hand. She felt a headache coming on, which wasn't surprising since it always happened when she tried to 'educate' Lloyd on current events…

"Oh, and Cecile, I need you to go make me some pudding."

Make that 'educating' Lloyd on anything life-related.

2:49 P.M.

"Lloyd, just tell me something. Why are you making another one of these? Won't it increase the chance of it getting stolen again? And you know once Britannica and the general public finds out you created a machine that can travel through-!" Cecile felt a hand over her mouth. "Mmyd! Mmt mu mumng!"

"Sorry Miss Cecile…Can't have you broadcasting to the world what my invention does." Lloyd gave her that smile he always gave people when he tried to play off his idiocy as being a good favor.

Cecile pulled Lloyd's arm away, and freed her mouth. "Lloyd! Keep your hands to yourself! It's rude!" Cecile stopped in mid-thought however, realizing what she probably had brought on. Another 'educating lesson'. She lowered her head on the desk. _Oh God…_

"Why is it rude Cecile?" She banged her head softly on the desk. "Because it just is Lloyd." "But why?" "It's just a rule you have to follow." She braced herself for a back-and-forth match lasting at least an hour.

"Ok then…" She lifted her head in surprise. "That's it? No more?" "Well, I have to finish this Cecile, so my plan gets put into action." Her smiled faltered. "What plan Lloyd…?" He smirked, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" She placed her head back on the desk.

Lloyd continued working however, knowing he had to finish it. _Funny, how I feel like I actually have to finish something. If this was anything normal, I would've had at least 5 pudding breaks y now… _Lloyd stopped working and smiled dreamily. _Pudding is good…NO! I have to finish! _His face grew serious, knowing he had to finish this before time was up. He glanced at the clock.

2: 53 P.M.

_Ugh...Almost out of time. _Lloyd quickly began resetting the programs on the object. "Don't worry Miss Cecile. If this goes right, the original would never have been stolen!" Cecile observed the hard at work Lloyd. To her it was funny, since she never saw Lloyd acting serious for more than 5 minutes. "Say Lloyd, why feel you have to finish this?"

"Because it was in a dream I had."

She raised her eyebrows. "And…This dream said you needed to build another one of your…creation?"

"No silly-goose! It said that the only hope to save the world from destruction due to this WAR in a short amount of time would be found in a different time and dimension, therefore I had to build another one to rescue this so-called-hope from a painful and fiery death, that was a result of the Black Knights stealing the original of my invention, since Zero thinks destroying this so-called-hope would help with his vision and NOT destroy the world, so in effect of course I had to make another of my invention so I could stop this foolish vision from coming true, and prevent the death of the so-called-hope due to a bomb the Black Knights would plant in the Academy the so-called-hope attended."

Lloyd sat back in his chair, happy he finished this creation as he explained the exact reason why he must do this, which Cecile would of course understand. "That's why Miss Cecile."

As Lloyd turned back to look at Cecile he began to smile. "I take the look on your face is of understanding…yes?"

Cecile's head was now spinning. "L-Lloyd…you didn't eat warm pudding before you went to bed right? You know what it does to you…" Lloyd's hopes faltered. "You don't understand what I just said do you?" Cecile nodded her head. Lloyd threw his hands in the air exasperated. "Fine! Act like you have no idea of what I just said!"

"B-But Lloyd-." "No! You'll just have to see what's going to unfold, because it should have by now happened in the other world." "Other w-world…?" "I have to go now Cecile. A plan this important could only be carried out by me!" "Wait…What?! Lloyd, where are you going!?" "SHHHH! I'm trying to act dramatic!" "Lloyd, where are you going?!"

2:55 P.M.

Lloyd approached his machine. It was a glass cylinder 7ft. tall, with a platform underneath. It began to glow a faint blue, highlighting the design on the floor, the _Camelot_ lab logo. Lloyd slid the door open and eagerly jumped inside. "I do have to say, it's been a while since I've been able to try out any of my inventions." His thoughts briefly flashed to the last time he tried to ride one of his Knightmares…which didn't go as well as he expected. "Yes, it's been awhile." Lloyd typed in the data in the keyboard inside the machine.

Cecile ran to Lloyd. "Lloyd! What are you doing?!!! You can't do actions like this out of the blue and all because you dreamed it!!" Lloyd couldn't hear Cecile well inside the machine, but he grinned and gave her thumbs up nevertheless. He also raised his voice so she could hear. "Remember Miss Cecile, when was the last time any of my hunches were wrong?" Cecile was about to quarrel back, when she hear Lloyd's statement.

_Damn him and the valid point he had. _Cecile knew first hand the capabilities Lloyd had with his intuition. He never was wrong when it came right down to it. He could even will something to happen, and who would've guessed, it happened. _I had to be assigned to the psychic mad scientist…_

Lloyd took Cecile thinking over his sentence as a victory, and began the process. "Bye Cecile! I'll only be gone for a little bit! Make sure you have pudding when I come back…"

"Lloyd! At least tell me where you're going in that…contraption!"

Lloyd gave Cecile the look he always gave someone that made them feel stupid. "It's not a contraption Miss Cecile…It's a…" Lloyd tried to think of a name as it began to glow brightly in the chamber. "I'll call it…" An idea then hit him suddenly, and he threw his arms in the air in victory. "It's a Riariti!"

Cecile had to look away as the light grew brighter. "A Riariti…Wait, isn't that 'Reality' in Japanese?" She then remembered her previous question. "Dammit Lloyd! Where are you going?!" Lloyd tskkd at her as the setting around him began to drift away. _This is going to be sooo interesting…._

"Lloyd?!"

"What language Miss Cecile, but if you must know I'm going ten years back." She stepped back in confusion. "2007…why? And where?!" "A different reality if you want to be technical…" Cecile was ready to bash that thing…Riariti…in pieces, with Lloyd in it.

Lloyd's voice was getting fainter, so he knew speech wouldn't help. He merely pointed out to his desk, as the light flashed quickly.

Cecile closed her eyes as the light flashed, then opened them. Lloyd wasn't in there. "Lloyd…honestly. Are you crazy?!!!" She felt her headache quickly becoming a migraine. She went to the desk he pointed at however, and saw a paper. She picked it up, noticing Lloyd's near illegible writing. She could make out a time and place however, out of the scribbled paragraph, most likely what Lloyd wrote down after he had his 'dream vision.' _You better be sure about this Lloyd…_

She glanced at the clock, and gasped, dropping the paper to the floor. _The time...he was right down to the second…But the name I don't know, and I doubt he does either…_ She sat down, amazed and terrified, while the paper slowly fell to the floor. She knew the time, but the name escaped her.

_Ouran Academy_

2:57 P.M. 

The Riariti behind her began to hum.


	3. Stage: ONE C

* * *

"_I am puzzled by the truth that slips through my hands even as I cover my ears__"_

April 27th, 2007

2:45 P.M.

"Welcome to the Host Club sweet ladies!" A blonde male was vibrantly prancing along the newly opened for today Host Club. "We are so eager to host for you!" To add an effect, Tamaki made sure to kiss the hand of every new customer, murmuring sweet compliments as well.

Haruhi on the other side of the room resisted the urge to gag however. It never failed to amaze her how such actions would cause practically all the girls in this place to go berserk.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as another girl fainted on the spot. _Well, that's a record. Only a few minutes in this time…_ Haruhi observed the twins as they raced to the fallen girl.

"Why Miss, all is well." Kaoru rattled off the line he often had to say, as Hikaru lifted the girl up. "Yes Miss, we are indeed sorry that this has happened." Hikaru lowered his face to hers, to follow-up with this statement. "Please let me host you as an apology." Karou then acted hurt as he tilted his face to Hikaru's. "But brother, you promised we would host together, so I don't get lonely." Hikaru looked at his brother. "Oh dear brother, I never imagined this would hurt you. Why, you're crying?" Karou hid his face behind his hands. "P-Please sweet Hikaru, let me not burden you with my troubles." Hikaru placed the girl up and kneeled to Karou, wiping his tears away, and whispered. "No Karou, you can never be a burden to me." He held Karou's head to his chest. "I should seek forgiveness for making you cry." "Hikaru…"

The girls of course went crazy. "SO MUCH SWEET MOE!!!" They all squealed around the twins.

Haruhi felt the need to sit down. Sometimes this was just too much… She grew nervous as a presence was felt behind her however. She knew it probably belonged to no other than the Shadow King. She knew the best way to act around him was brave. "Yes Kyouya-senpai?" "Haruhi, you may feel you could rest more since you're debt is paid, but believe me, I still can find ways where you can owe us again." Kyouya lifted his face in his normal evil smile. Haruhi got up and spun around to Kyouya, with a frown on her face. _Damn rich bastard…_

She was about to give him her own "two-cents", when he began talking again. "One way you can pay off slacking on the job is getting more Commoner coffee from the storage room. We're running low…" He then expertly backed up, still with the smile on his face. "You don't have to…" "When you're like this I know I have to." Haruhi glared at Kyouya and started to walk out the Third Music Room, down the hall to where all the extra instant coffee was stored. She didn't leave before being 'attacked' however.

2:49 P.M.

"Sweet Daughter!! Where are you going!?!" "Storage room." Tamaki looked back to Kyouya. "How could you Mother?! Ordering our daughter to go alone to get the coffee." Tamaki hugged Haruhi close to his chest, while Haruhi tired to pull away. "Senpai, stop it!" He hugged tighter. "Don't fret, I'll go with you!" Haruhi still tired to escape, when she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her away. She looked up and saw it was Kyouya, who had another hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Tamaki, let her go. Your costumers are expecting you." He nodded to the awaiting girls. Tamaki at once smoothed his uniform and gave himself a new air. "That's right Mother! I nearly forgot! I mustn't make things more difficult for my sweet daughter!" He turned back to the girls seated on the couch. "Sorry for the absence sweet roses…"

Haruhi also turned to open the door, her back to Kyouya. "I could have gotten out of that myself Senpai." Kyouya began walking back to his desk. "I'm sure you could have Haruhi." "Then why did you?" He smiled to himself. "I feel I don't have to disclose all my motives." She sighed at his as always ambiguous answer as she began to walk down the hall.

Kyouya sat down at his normal desk and opened up his laptop. As he began typing, he couldn't help but reflect on his thoughts.

_You really didn't give her an answer you know…_

_Shut up. _

_What?! All am saying since I'm you is that maybe you helped her for a reason. _

_Obviously I did. We needed the coffee right away, Tamaki was slowing her down. _

_Right…And the fact he was hugging her to death had nothing to do with it._

_Should it have made a difference? I didn't feel anything._

_Liar…_

Kyouya looked around quickly, and then resumed his typing. He hated how he would get lost in thought sometimes. Often he would think he was going insane since he was able to hold conversations with himself. It wasn't annoying per say, but it did get irksome when certain…topics were brought up.

2:53 P.M.

Just as Kyouya began filling in yesterday's profits, he couldn't help but feel something wrong. A wave of…something came over him and filled the room. He glanced around again. Nothing seemed unusual. Tamaki was charming girls to oblivion, the twins still stuck in their own crying world for the customers, and Huni eating cake, with silent Mori standing watch. The last however kept eye contact with Kyouya.

Mori silently nodded back, as if he could feel it too. Kyouya went back to typing. Haruhi still hadn't come back yet either.

_And that little fact is bugging you isn't it?_

_Not listening…_

Kyouya stopped typing and grasped his ever handy cell-phone. There was no trouble in making sure nothing was happening.

_What's this? The great Kyouya doubts himself?_

Kyouya dialed the superintendent's office, but frowned to himself when no one answered. He looked at the phone, making sure the number was dialed correctly. Tamaki's father always picked up. Kyouya got up and walked to the window looking out over the front of the school. He glanced the area and noticed nothing unusual.

Kyouya shook his head. _That's what I get for getting a little paranoid. _He sat back down, but noticed Haruhi still hadn't come back.

_Wow. You should calm down. It's only been like a few minutes since she left! The storage room is far down the hall remember…_

Kyouya for once agreed with himself. He began to open up the closed window to resume filling in club profits, when an e-mail alert caught his attention. He opened it, after noticing the return address was from the ever-famous Ohtori Police.

Kyouya quickly read it, and dropped his cell-phone in shock.

**Whack**

The echoes reverberated across the room as everyone fell silent. All the hosts looked to Kyouya.

Huni turned to Mori. "Takashi…What's wrong with Kyouya-chan?" Mori wordlessly stood up and brought Huni with him to Kyouya's desk, and read the message. Mori as well started at it in shock. He then raised his voice for what would seem like the first time.

"There is an intruder. Killed Superintendent Suoh. Police are here."

The twins raced up to the laptop and read the recent message for themselves. Kyouya recomposed himself and got up quickly to Tamaki. Tamaki indeed was in his own state of shock.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. When he didn't respond Kyouya stepped back, his sense of dread returning. _Haruhi is still…_

_That's right. In danger because you told her to get coffee! Smart. _

Kyouya glared at no one and started to leave so retrieve Haruhi. He wasn't as heartless as most people believed to have her possibly get shot all for more coffee. As he opened the door and stepped out he noticed Tamaki now got up and was reading the e-mail. All the customers also were crowding around.

2:55 P.M.

Kyouya closed the door and was hurrying down the hall.

_My. Is this worry I'm sensing off you? You must really be freaked out._

_One often is when their friend's father is murdered and a friend could be in danger._

_Ah. She's a friend now? Careful Kyouya…You're letting your guard down._

Kyouya cleared his mind and resumed waking. He wished in his haste he didn't leave his cell phone. The Host Club had to leave here immediately. Kyouya felt this was more than mere murder. Something was up, and it only made sense that the top families in Japan who attended this school would be targeted. All of the Host Club was probably in the most danger.

_Except for a Commoner like Haruhi…Virtually she would be the safest. _

_A shooter wouldn't give her the benefit of the doubt._

_No, I think you just really don't want her to be harmed. If you didn't care you would be calling Tachibana already to get the rest of you out of here._

_I think it's better if you shut up now._

_I'm just your conscience. I'm just telling it as I see it._

_Well then why don't you just-_

"OOFF!" Kyouya landed backwards, as the body in front of him did the same. Cans of instant coffee scattered everywhere. Ordinarily Kyouya would be mentally adding on to debt, but now he was…relieved she was there.

"Honestly Senpai. It's only been about 5 minutes. I wasn't planning to escape." Kyouya got up and dragged Haruhi up. "Hey! Senpai! What are you doing?!" Kyouya began dragging her arm down the hall. "Senpai?!"

"Haruhi, shut up please. I just got word Tamaki's father has been shot, and the shooter is still at large." He heard her gasp of surprise, and still pulled her forward, even when she stopped in disbelief. "I feel it's best if we go now."

Haruhi couldn't believe it. _But how…and why?! This came out of nowhere._ Her heart immediately went to Tamaki. _Poor Senpai, I wonder how he's coping…_

Haruhi stopped her train of thought when she walked into Kyouya. "Ah! Gomen Senpai. But…Why did you stop?! We're in danger." Haruhi felt no answer, just Kyouya's grip on her arm go tighter. "Kyoua-senpai…?"

Kyouya did not feel well. Something bad was going to happen. Very, very soon. He didn't hear Haruhi's questions as his mind flurried with activity.

_I would listen to you Kyouya. You know when you feel something strange…Like what just happened with Tamaki's dad…and if I have to remind you, your mom…_

Kyouya snapped out of it immediately. He knew his instinct was never wrong. Kyouya whipped around to Haruhi and looked down at her, grabbing her shoulders.

"W-What Senpai? Where is this coming from?! We have to keep moving!"

Kyouya looked behind Haruhi down the hall.

_Something is not right. _

_Obviously genius. Look how freaked out you are…_

Kyouya decided to listen to his instinct and pushed Haruhi down to the floor, away from the windows.

"Kyouya-senpai!!! What the hell is going on?!"

He hoped something would happen soon, or he knew he would have to explain himself. His answer came, when he heard the beginning of the sound. He was right. His instinct never failed, as he heard the sound of splinting wood, and a large noise, booming loudly. The glass was shaking form the sound waves.

"S-Senpai!"

He glanced at his watch and not a second after he felt them being pushed forward by an incredibly large force. Slamming into a nearby wall, he felt his glasses break and fall off, Haruhi's shriek suddenly ending. Screams filled the air from the rooms as the school buildings exploded. Hot metal and glass was everywhere.

_A bomb…someone set off a bomb…_

He could see Haruhi was knocked unconscious under him. And he only grabbed her tighter to make her not get knocked loose from his grasp as he felt the floor fall under them. The second story was collapsing, and he was heading toward the ground, which was coincidentally right above the ball room. Kyouya struggled to open his eyes as he saw their awaiting fate. The whole room below was filled with fire. They would be burned alive.

_You don't want to know what happened to the Host Club though…The whole school laws hit. There were probably numerous bombs set up throughout the school. _

The possibility of the Host Club's deaths and the inevitable ends of him and Haruhi didn't unnerve him as much as he thought. He also drifted out of consciousness before he hit the flames, the time still ringing in his head, along with his last thought, which of course was calculating.

_It's funny. I would think falling wouldn't take this long, considering our combined weight and the height we fell from and the force that caused this…_

2:57 P.M.

A pair of hands grabbed the collars of the two falling students.


	4. Stage: TWO A

* * *

"_In the spreading darkness I exchange a pledge for the revolution"_

2:58 P.M.

"Excellent, so I take it the plan went according to schedule?" A tall man clad in finery looked down to a rebel, dressed in black. "Yes My Lord. We have done as you requested." "Any casualties?" "Only Kagiyami, and he was listed as a suicide bomber anyways, if you want to be technical." The leader smiled and looked down from his vantage point.

It was a hill not far from what used to be the Academy. To his left was one rebel, on his right the machine he used to get here. "So I take it you are the only one left who would know about what possibly happened here?" "Yes…You only brought us two along remember?" "That's right…And I believed I had a reason for that…" The man began walking down the hill.

Behind him trailed the rebel. "Well yes, wasn't it because Kagiyami and myself were the only men you could find willing to betray the Rebellion?" "I suppose it is…"

The rebel faltered in his steps. "Is there more My Liege…?" "Maybe my dear man. Maybe." As the gentleman and rebel walked down the streets, few glances were given their way, despite their odd choice of clothes. Most were running down the path to the school that by now was most likely getting burned to the ground.

As the rebel walked behind the man he couldn't help but feel uneasy. To him…Something was not right. Granted he heard stories about this man, but from what he's seen, the man he is now following could be considered hospitable.

"Umm…Sir?" "Yes Aizawa?" "If it's not out of place, may I ask why we're approaching the scene?" "It's not, and it's because I have unfinished business here." "Unfinished? We just blew up the school and most likely killed whoever you wanted dead. What else could there be?" The Superior sighed and looked ahead, not bothering to answer.

_Of course someone like you couldn't possibly understand the master-workings of this plan. You, 'dear fellow' are a pawn, which I'm afraid you'll find out soon enough. Life is cruel, is it not?_

"Sir…?" "Sorry. And no, there still is more. Phase on of our plan may be complete, but you see, I also came here for a…reunion… of some sorts, if you will." "Reunion? Didn't that machine you had me and Kagiyami get from that crazy dude's lab send us…out of out world or something? How can you have any family out of our time?" "Call it a worldly connection if you will. And I'm afraid I'll say no more on the subject."

The rebel felt he needed more answers, but kept silent. He did know who he was dealing with after all. While they walked to their destination, the rebel couldn't help but glance at his surroundings. Who knew this was Japan? The shops looked clean; the buildings were in one piece, no sign of war. What he would give to have a home like this. He stopped however, remembering what was offered to him if he worked with the man in front of him. "So Sir, if our plan's successful, I could live in a place like this?" "Better. Much better. This is a mere façade to what awaits you back in our own time."

The rebel smiled. That was enough for him.

The Lord tried hard not to scoff at this man's stupidity. _Honestly, how gullible can a man be?_ His train of though however was interrupted, upon spying the sigh in front of him.

The school gates were now a melted pile of gold, and police tape and officers surrounded the area. Limos were parked all around as well, most likely waiting to escort whatever surviving students there were. _Well, glad to see Ambulances were in full use during this time period…_ The man stopped walking and looked to the skies. Smoke was now covering the sky, turning it a deep black. Clouds were nonexistent as well, and the smoke continued to spiral up.

Behind him, the rebel whistled. "Daammn. Kagi sure did know how to blow a place up."

_I suppose. _

Fire met the base of the buildings, quickly spreading from wall to wall, tree to tree. Although the roar of the fire drowned most noise, if heard carefully some screams and human noise could be made out. _Well, looks like they won't be saved in time._

The two men were stopped however from going any further from a police officer. He didn't hide his confusion about how they were dressed however. "I sorry…sirs…but all civilians must stay away. We're still awaiting the fire department."

Beside him the rebel glared. "How dare he talk to you that way Sir!" The Superior merely smiled. "It's quite alright, we understand. Thank you for alerting us…" He turned back to the crowd, the rebel furrowing his brow in confusion before following. They left the dazed officer behind.

"Umm…Why did you do that?" "Well, it's obvious civilians can't get through." "When has that ever stopped you before?" The opposite man shook his head in amusement. "It never has, which is exactly why you have to find a way to let us in." "But Sir…how?" "It's not that hard honestly." A quick look around and the rebel followed his now moving leader around the grounds to the back. "Smart My Lord."

_I'm sure it is, smarter than anything you could've thought of._ To his expectations, there was no one currently guarding the back of the grounds. Police tape was all that stood in his way.

It was quickly torn and the pair approached the part of the building not currently engulfed in flames. The leader turned toward his subordinate. "Well Aizawa. I believe it's your turn to do my bidding…" "Sir?" "Please, don't waste time. I need you to find him." "Him?" The leader shook his head in disbelief. "Yes, HIM. Who I'm looking for." A picture was held up, and the rebel glanced at it. "How did you get that anyway?" "As I've said, I have my ways. Now go."

The rebel glanced at the picture once more before entering the now open hallway, gun pointed out. "Down the hall Sir?" "Most likely, keep looking." The rebel continued walking down, and the leader stepped back, walking away from the site.

_And that should get rid of him. Any second now I'm sure something will happen. Then my real search can begin, I can retrieve who I'm looking for, and I can get back, without so much as one witness. The perfect plan. _

As he approached the front crowd again, a satisfying crash of more wood and a quickly cut-off scream satisfied the man. "Yes, all is going well."

The man quickly approached the scene, and was pleased to see a different guard was there. He also noticed a few lucky students had come out, most nearly dead to begin with. A path leading from the disaster site to here was seen. He placed a frantic look on his face, and rushed to the officer, holding up the same picture.

"Please, my nephew is still there! He hasn't come out!"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we can't let anyone in there. Under orders."

"Do you know who you are dealing with?!"

"With no identification sir, I have to say no, I don't."

The man tried to reign in his anger at this incompetent fool. _Why couldn't these officers be like my rebels…?_

"Sir…" The picture was held up again, this time side-by-side to the man's face. "Officer I mean…I must get my nephew. I'm sure I can handle it."

A look of realization upon the picture and the man in front of him spread across the officer's face. This was only emphasized when he felt cash placed in his hand.

"Now can I come in?" The officer looked down, and saw 20,000 yen placed in his hand. To him, that was more than enough to have a lunatic risk his life. "Sure buddy fine. You want to die, go ahead." The officer let him through.

_Ha! Fool. Funny how much easier money works in this time as a negotiating tool. But I must say it's better than unnecessary violence…_

The man lifted his cape over his mouth and rushed in. He knew the boy was here somewhere, and he had to get him before he himself burned away to nothingness. In his haste the picture was dropped. As it fell to the floor, the man spied a rather large pile of bodies, the majority girls.

_I'm sure some kind of club…_

**CRACK**

The man narrowly missed getting slammed by a column. "Now, my boy. I would greatly appreciate you showing up soon." As he walked past the assorted female bodies, he noticed a scattering of boys as well in the mix. Something told him this was what he was searching for.

As he walked closer he began searching for the boy in the picture, observing the faces, not noticing or caring if anyone else was alive. The smoke was also rising, telling him he had to get out soon. He noticed however, this section of the building was exempt from the fiery setting that was enveloping the rest of the school.

His search was then rewarded, upon finding one arm grasped on a wooden beam. Even though soot covered the boy and his body entirely, and his eyes were closed, the man knew this was who he was looking for. He lightly kicked the body, to see if he still was breathing. After a few kicks he began to stir, and the man stepped back, finally satisfied his plan was going into action.

The long forgotten picture began to char with the random embers hitting it. It curled and turned gray, burning from the edges in. The eyes of the boy were the last to burn.

Purple eyes were slowly transformed into ash.

* * *

people...please! review? ^^ it'll get better the story, i promise!


	5. Stage: TWO B

* * *

"_An evil flower that sprouted from love"_

2:58 P.M.

_Well…I have to say, I'm disappointed in you Kyouya._

_Can't you at least shut up in the end?_

_What?! Here you are falling to your doom…slowly I might add._

_Yeah well, maybe some of us aren't that eager to get burned alive._

_Cool down dude! Seriously, if only you were this animated in real life. _

_And that is supposed to comfort me?_

_I'm serious! You'd have so many babes calling for your. Who doesn't love a sharp wit?_

_Whatever…_

Kyouya was done contemplating, and was now interested in why he was not plummeting to his death. He looked down, and still saw the now rampant fire, while securing his weak hold on Haruhi. Or at least he saw orange. Lot's of it…

_Contacts dude…seriously._

He shook his head to escape this train of thought, and only when he shifted his head he felt the hold on his collar, stopping his fall. He tried to look up, but only saw a blare of light, blinding his already taxed eyes. He tired to speak, but only croaked out a word.

"Nani

"Come now, stop babbling. I can't understand you you know."

The grip on his collar grew tighter, as he felt himself rising from the flames. He still had Haruhi in his arms, and noted she was still knocked out. _Hopefully only knocked out._

He felt himself pulled onto a platform, but not before glancing at the wreckage around him. He couldn't tell, but felt he was observing what now used to be the second floor of the Academy.

The once pristine painted walls were now a gray, wood beams splinting through various areas. The floor was practically non-existent, as the carpeted halls were now burning to a crisp in the ball-room inferno below. The glass windows were blown out, and glass was all over the remaining planks of floor, and some speared into the wall. To Kyouya, none of this was bad, most likely due to his state of shock. He did however try to avert his eyes when it came to the people.

He didn't have to look to know what those screams and moans were. Some people were most likely now awaiting their fates as innocent bystanders in whatever had just happened. Kyouya's thoughts went back to he club.

_Well my friend, it seems you and the girl got lucky. Who knows what's up with the others?_

…

_Come on man! I'm trying to help you look on the bright side!_

_And how is that bright? Hmm…Let's think about how everyone died! Tamaki speared by flying glass until his head right nearly comes off! Those twins are now burning alive their bodies thrashing about, the skin peeling off, to match their hair, which by now are scorched. Huni's tiny body is probably under Mori's, the two crushed to death under the ceiling beams. Every bone crushed, and most likely their limbs distorted and twisted. Hey, maybe an arm or too is impaled by a two-by-four!_

Kyouya had enough. Thinking about them was only going to cause him more burdens to his now current situation. Not to mention eh still had no idea how the hell he was floating above all this and not dead yet!

He looked up and saw the bright light glaring brighter. He couldn't help but shudder under the change in atmosphere upon entering the…thing. It wasn't anything he's been in before.

Right upon entering however he felt a new wave run through his body.

Pain.

He tried to stifle his yelp as he tried to transfer his pain, crushing Haruhi instead in his grasp. His eyes were closed, but he could just picture what was wrong with him. The person who grabbed them both apparently did as well.

"My, my. Didn't get out of this unscathed did you? Trying to make my job hard? Honestly, after all the work I go through saving your lives and such…" Kyouya laid his head back, not trying to understand. The man was speaking in English, and he was in no state to translate it, no matter how good he was in the subject.

He turned his head and made contact with black jeans and boots. And what appeared to be the hem of a lab coat.

"Kisho...-."Kyouya hissed as he abruptly ended his sentence, still in pain. He shakily brought his hand to his front, right over his stomach. He knew it was there before he checked.

Blood.

His stomach was probably pierced he was sure, probably by a stray glass fragment and such. He also grimaced as he checked Haruhi, noting the back of her school blazer was red. He lifted a hand forward, relived to find it was all from his own body. He lowered himself back down one arm still around Haruhi's body. He raised his red hand to the bottom of the lab coat and tugged, to get the man's attention.

"Kisho…" "Hey!" The man jumped back, easily breaking Kyouya's grasp. "I happen to like this coat; I would appreciate if there was no blood on it!" He resumed typing in the new destination, while mumbling under his breath. "I still don't get what you're saying you know…"Kyouya gave up. It was useless.

_So, what is Kyouya going to do now? This guy obviously is loads of help. I bet if you wish really hard, he might understand you! Come on, let's try!_

_Has anyone told you you're not really a people-person._

_Actually…yeah. All time. Remember what great moments we had together? _

_But at least I'm not like that on the outside._

_Hey, have you ever heard the expression, 'it's what's inside that counts?'_

He found himself slipping back out of consciousness.

The man noticed as well. "Don't die on me now!!! I still have loads to tell you. I don't go around floating through the worlds for…" He stopped as he noticed the black-haired boy was 'out of it'. He sighed. "Lovely, just lovely. I just had to rescue the guy, and he doesn't know English, and is dying no less!" He gave the now two unconscious teens a look at.

The boy seemed worse for wear, most likely accounting for the glass shards and splinters impaled in his back and stomach. The man contemplated this to himself. _I wonder if he knows about those…_ The girl seemed to get the better of it, only being blacked-out. _  
Although there are many injuries she could have on her insides you know… _He threw these ideas out of his head. "I have to stop hanging around Cecile that much. I'm thinking about how bad these people could be injured…She's ruining my image!" A smile grew on his face. "And here I am worrying about my image when I have two nearly dead teens on my hands…" He looked down. "Err…feet."

Nevertheless he shrugged and typed in the date to his time, 2017. "Well, and I thought I wouldn't miss it." As his surroundings began to once again hum and melt away, he came with a thought.

"I can't believe it. I saved two lives, probably saved my world, and lived through a fiery explosion. And I haven't mentioned my lack of pudding once!" Lloyd looked back in disbelief as he saw the images of the lab melt back into place.

"Honestly, I do astonish myself sometimes…"


	6. Stage: TWO C

* * *

"_With everything that'll happen after this"_

2:58 P.M.

Tamaki couldn't help but think of what happened to Haruhi and Kyouya as he felt his body being propelled forward. Everyone and everything flashed by him, all molding into one outcome.

His death most likely.

It wasn't fair. There was so much he wanted to do…wanted to say. And this is how it all ends?

_It can't be. I've gotten out of scrapes before! This is no different. Sure it's a tad more dangerous…but I'm not President of this Host Club for nothing. Tamaki… Suoh…that's…me…_

**SLAM**

As Tamaki finally made impact against the wall he remembered the events leading up to this. _My father…is dead._ Still an unthinkable concept to him.

As if to convince him, Tamaki felt other bodies make contact with the wall around him, most to his dismay, already dead or dying. HE looked around anxiously, trying to find a familiar face.

All the extra weight however was straining the already breaking wall, and it fell forward to the next room, which housed the piano. _The poor innocent piano…_ Tamaki watched as it burned. He knew he had to get out of here however, with the Host Club intact. He shakily got up, realizing staying down only assured becoming a burnt Suoh.

He reached for fallen beams for support, and almost blindly looked through the room. "Is anyone there? Hello?!" He tried to make his way back to the Host room; sure a majority of his friends still were there. As he approached however he felt his weaned legs buckle under him.

"Dammit!" He gritted his teeth. He could not lose. Not now. He had to be strong for his family…for mother…for his daughter…

_I'm coming Haruhi. Kyouya hold on…_ He pulled himself up, but realized his legs couldn't move as he wanted. They splayed under him. "N-No…I have to go…" He struggled forward.

To many it didn't seem like this, but Tamaki really did value his friends over himself. He knew friendship won out in the end. It lasted forever after all. No. Nothing, not even this could stop him. The Host Club needed him and he needed them. Together, they were invincible.

He didn't even stop to think about his current situation as he found himself now half-crawling and half dragging his legs to his destination, the other side of the wall. He glanced about; glad the fire didn't spread to this place yet. It seemed the explosion came from behind, down the hall. To where Haruhi and Kyouya…

_No. They're okay. We're okay. _

He gritted his teeth once more and looked up, for any sign of life, any sign of familiarity. Jus as he glanced over again he noticed a pair of red-heads slowly struggling to get up as well. His hopes also rose.

"Hikaru! Karou!" He sped up his pathetically slow pace, trying to reach them. "You're okay." The pair of red-heads lifted their heads wearily, faces torn and bloody, along with their outfits. "T-Tono…" Tamaki smiled inwardly.

_Ha! Take that you explosion!_

He began to approach the twins. "Where are Huni and Mori?" The twins merely looked blankly at Tamaki before they began to collapse to the ground. Mumbling could be heard however. "W-We're not sure you know…Why don't you look for them?" Tamaki upon getting close to the twins checked for a pulse, the one thing he was glad to learn from Kyouya and his hospital chain.

_Good. Only unconsciousness I'm sure. Now I just need to get to more, then we can begin searching for Haruhi and Kyouya!_

Tamaki looked around quickly, for any hint of the two seniors. "Come now, you can't hide forever!" He tired to get up but found he couldn't. His legs still wouldn't cooperate with him. He collected all his strength, and then yelled once more.

"HUNI! MORI!" He coughed; the smoke from the other room began to waft in. Tamaki knew he had to get out, but refused. They all needed to be together.

_Where…No. We're good. It'll be okay. It'll be-_

**SNAP**

**CRACK**

**WHAM**

The next thing Tamaki realized was that he couldn't move his lower body at all. And that he wasn't in the Host room anymore. He looked around, dazed. Most likely as a result of him falling through to the bottom floor, of which he still was unaware.

He coughed, and realized he was covered in what appeared to be ash. After hurriedly glancing around however, he realized there was no fire.

_Thank goodness for that…_

Exhausted, Tamaki still tried to regain his surroundings and locate everyone. He twisted one arm and raised a piece of rubble to look under. After glancing he quickly lowered it down. He saw his first dead body. One that was currently impaled by various, large pieces of glass. Blood was oozing slowly out, and to Tamaki's surprise, on his left hand, which was still resting on the floor. For a sheltered boy like Tamaki, this of course was too much. He felt himself go sick, as he twisted his head to his left.

He coughed afterwards, and tried to crawl forward. _Not a time to be disgusted with yourself, there's still hope! _

Tamaki looked up and found a pile of rubble above him, precariously situated so that the slightest movement could cause it to collapse over him. He ignored this and moved on, looking for his friends. The blood now covering him forgotten.

To Tamaki it felt like time had simply stopped, since he was on a one-man mission. He turned over various pieces of debris, then slowly turning them back, wishing he never even looked. Still, he carried on.

It wasn't until he reached what appeared to what used to be a table did he stop. The table was twisted and mangled, and a chair could now be identified as only a curled ball of metal. Something about this told Tamaki he shouldn't look. His head was screaming at him to stop, that this was something he should not see.

He turned the table over anyway.

Time then rushed forward for Tamaki. Reality hit him hard, as he slowly lowered the table only moments after what he had seen. Hope drained out of him, and he just inched his upper body forward, legs now dragging afterwards.

_It's over. Dad's dead. And I failed…_

He found an exit out of the wreckage, but he just lied down in front of it. There was no role for him. Who was he kidding? He was doomed to die. He slowly closed his eyes, letting go.

_Isn't this what you wished for anyways? Isn't it?_

_Yes…It is._

Tamaki couldn't help but cringe as his last memories filled his mind. What was under that table…

_Dead…Dead…Dead_

_A black-haired guardian protecting his charge until the very end. That's real courage. All you did was inch around like an idiot._

_I hope they went quickly though. It looks like it. I mean, I don't know how quick you die after having your neck snapped by a piece of ceiling, but I hope it was quick._

_Dead…Dead…Dead…_

_A cute little guy with so much awaiting him, his life snatched away early. Hey, I bet he was still eating that piece of cake. Good for him. Still with one of his favorite things. Who knew such a tiny body could be hurt. He always protected this little guy though, even if it meant danger to himself. Who knew…?_

_Dead…_

Tamaki slowly opened his eyes as he felt a shadow come over him. He still was lost in his own thoughts however.

_Dead…_

So that's two done, two to go. Almost three down considering the state he was in.

_Dead…_

Get over it. You're done. Accept it and move on.

Tamaki was ready to do that. As he tired however, he kept feeling he was getting kicked. He grasped a beam in front of him to support him as he weakly lifted his head, and creaked his eyes open.

A figure in what appeared to be Ball-Room attire or literal royalty stood in front of him.

The figure smiled and grabbed his arm, careful to knock off and dust the soot of him.

"Well. It looks like I found you. We should be getting off now." With ease unexpected by Tamaki the figure carried Tamaki out of the ruins, away from the harsh reality. He was walking quite fast, so Tamaki flew in and out of coherence. He felt daylight and the sun, and quickly closed his eyes from the light.

Past a crowd of people.

Past the flash of cameras and buzz from reporters.

Past the setting Tamaki knew too well.

This stranger now placed the blonde on the ground, urging him slowly to take a few steps on his own.

"Come now, you legs aren't broken my friend. In reality, you're not even all that injured."

Tamaki emptied his mind from everything he's experienced, and tried to walk to the stranger's bidding.

"Good, good." They approached a machine of some kind, not that Tamaki cared. The sooner he can get away the better in his opinion. He knew he would be grateful to this man who helped him out of there.

Tamaki felt his legs go out nevertheless in the booth-like machine, and looked up at the figure who rescued him. He was about to ask what happened, when the man kneeled down and blindfolded him.

"Don't fret, I'm not going to harm you. It's just better if you don't know where we are going. Understand?" Tamaki simply nodded. He didn't seem from around here, but he knew Japanese.

Tamaki struggled to glance at the man before succumbing to his exhaustion and the blindfold.

"Y-You look familiar…" The figure smiled as he finished applying the blindfold.

"Of course I do. It's all about connection you see. One that runs deeper than a bloodline." Tamaki merely nodded his head. He didn't understand correctly. He asked anyways however.

"Who a-a-are you?"

"Well, it won't help you since after you 'meet' with one of my friends you'll forget everything anyways and be of greater use…"

The figure looked to see the boy now unconsciousness.

"Decided it wasn't worth it after all? Smart my friend. Very wise indeed. But if you can still hear me somehow…"

The figure typed in the proper data and time, and began the process to send him back to his own time and place.

As the setting around him melted away to soon be replaced by an Imperial Palace he grinned.

"It's Schneizel dear boy…and don't you forget it."

* * *

okay peoplez. DONT KILL ME FOR KILLING OFF TWO MEMEBERS OF THE HOST CLUB. OKAY?!!?! it had to be done in my opion. you want to stop reading fine, but pelase don't bash and falme if you rieview, saying "how could you and such..."


	7. Stage: THREE

* * *

"_Right now, it's alright to see what's only in front of you"_

Around Lloyd the setting soon vanished from a burning wasteland to his familiar Air Base…lab place…

He looked down and still saw the two teens in one piece, or at least as in piece as they were going to be.

_Well, inter-dimmensional travel doesn't split your body into individual molecules. I have to remember that._

"Lloyd!" Lloyd looked up and saw a now frantic Cecile. He sighed and the glass door open, gesturing two his 'guests'. "I think they're hurt…" He grudgingly used his foot to lift Kyouya up a few inches off the floor. "I think he's hurt more."

"Don't do that!" Cecile immediately kneeled down on her knees to observe the two teens when Lloyd opened the door. She shooed Lloyd's foot away. "They look like they went through a bombing." She couldn't help but gasp in surprise as she pulled Haruhi away from Kyouya's still clutching arms, and spotted the extent of his injuries. Blood was now heavily leaking through his clothes and was collecting in a crimson pool at Cecile's knees.

Cecile hurried herself to work, setting Kyouya up by placing one of her arms under his, to support the limp body. As she was walking away from Lloyd she turned back. "Call the infirmary." "Can't do." Cecile glared at Lloyd. "Now is not the time Lloyd." "No, I mean it. How do you think they're going to respond seeing two seriously hurt kids, and dressed in their school uniforms still?" Lloyd exited the Riarirti and wagged his finger, taunting in his sing-songy voice. "Su-spi-cious…"

Cecile knew he had a point. She decided to carry the bleeding body to a nearby bed. She then rushed to gather bandages from the first-aid kit. Lloyd watched her with amusement, how she seemed to care so much about a person she never met in her life no less. Noticing his idleness Cecile called out while undressing the shirt from the boy to apply the bandages.

"Lloyd, take the girl and put her in the bed next to him. I need to look her over as well." Lloyd began to grumble in protest.

"Lloyd! You race around playing hero, grab two dying kids, and refuse to do anything else?!" Cecile couldn't believe Lloyd would be this cold when it came right down to it. Discarding the shirt she tore strips off the bandages and began to wrap them around the boy's stomach, after sanitizing it. She knew it was no replacement for putting him through a scanner to see the extent of his internal injuries, but this was all she could do without risking his life anymore.

Besides her she detected movement, and Cecile glanced out of the corner of her eye. The girl was being placed on the bed. Granted it was gingerly, as if he feared getting some disease from physical contact, but it was a start. As she finished tying up the boy's bandages she smiled slightly. "Thank you Lloyd."

Lloyd nearly nagged in response. "It was all I could do to stop you from yelling and whining and shouting and scolding…" Lloyd went on, but Cecile knew she won that fight. A little part of her couldn't help but feel worried however. The fact Lloyd would help with these kid's well-being did mean he was serious about their role. Lloyd wouldn't care remotely about someone's condition unless their part in his plan was serious.

Cecile moved on to the girl, while Lloyd walked over to the boy. As Cecile began checking the girl, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy on how Lloyd was hawking over the boy. He was just starting, not doing or saying anything. Cecile stopped and looked fully at Lloyd, who appeared to be in his own trance.

"Umm…Lloyd?" He looked up quickly at Cecile. "Yes, what? You're going on and on about how I'm not helping and you're not even focused on the task at hand." Lloyd crossed his arms and turned away. "Distasteful…" Cecile resisted the urge to whack Lloyd with the bandage roll, and returned to examine the girl. Realizing she had to look under the uniform to see the possibly hidden injuries she hissed to Lloyd.

"Get out now. I have to check this girl's injuries." Lloyd stared at her unfazed. "So?" "So, I have to undress her! Go!" Lloyd still had a look of oblivion on his face.

"You have to go Lloyd. Take the boy and dress him or something. Find a lab coat! Then go to the infirmary and tell them he's been hurt in a lab accident or such…" Cecile began pulling the jacket off the girl, and mumbled quietly. "Coming from you that wouldn't be too hard to believe." Lloyd put on his hurt face as he tried to lift the boy up by the arms. "I heard that." "Good."

Lloyd frowned. He did go to a door in the wall Cecile was sure she never noticed before. "Was that always there?" Lloyd looked around sneakily before pulling out an exact replica of his current lab coat. Cecile felt a vein twitch. Of course he would have storage space for his coats. She looked back at the girl, observing for any burns. Out of the corner of her eyes again however, she noticed Lloyd moving awkwardly. She slowly tuned her head, then quickly rushed it back to the girl, her cheeks flaming.

"L-Lloyd, why are you undressing yourself?" Lloyd stopped and looked at Cecile. "What? I'm just getting this lab coat off. I have a sweater underneath you know…" To Cecile's relief he did have a green turtleneck, and now was struggling to put his coat over the boy. "Why does your mind go to such dirty thoughts so quickly…my, my…" Cecile clenched her teeth telling herself it wasn't worth her job and possible conviction punching out her boss and an Earl no less…

Lloyd was struggling getting the arms through the sleeves. "Ugh! It's so hard dressing up other people. How do those servant people do it I wonder?" Cecile was grinning evilly. Let him struggle a little while longer…She was feeling particularly vengeful.

Lloyd was getting frustrated, raising both arms while biting the collar of the lab coat down, to get it over the teenager. To his dismay, it wasn't working.

Cecile was laughing on the inside while she carefully placed the girl back down and went over to Lloyd, who now somehow managed to have a sleeve of his lab coat over his head like a hat, the other though his left arm. Cecile didn't know that was a possible position to end up in when dressing someone else.

She lifted the lab coat and quickly and expertly

He also reached for the phone and called an assistant to the lab. "Why are you doing that Lloyd?" "You don't expect me to touch him do you?! He already stained my lab coat…" Lloyd gestured to the hem of his coat which had a handprint of blood. Cecile was unnerved. "Yes I do. Honestly, when do you care about your appearance Lloyd?"

The assistant soon rushed in and brought along a stretcher, to place the boy in. He peered nervously at Lloyd. "Uhh…sir…you're going to have to help me carry the other end of this." Lloyd gave the assistant a look but helped either way. As the boy was getting carried out to receive more medical assistance, Lloyd made sure to raise his voice as he was leaving.

"What's that Miss Cecile? You're saying how lovely it is I'm actually helping someone else? Why thank you…" Lloyd took a hand away from the stretcher in a melodramatic gesture to bow. "Thank you very much…" Cecile looked at the boy in danger of falling off. She hissed.

"Lloyd!" "What? Oh, right." He placed his hand on the side of the stretcher again, but turned his head to talk to Cecile gain. "You know…" "Goodbye Lloyd…" "Hmph." Lloyd looked back sourly at the assistant in front of him, who was now trying to avert his eyes from the 'scary' stare. "Miss Cecile…" "Goodbye…" Lloyd began singing a new tune, just annoy Cecile personally.

"You say goodbye, and I say hello...Hello! Hello! I don't know why I say goodbye I say hello…"

Cecile rolled her eyes. Now she would have that tune stuck in her head, like most of Lloyd's jingles. She couldn't help but have her thoughts turn serious however.

"I hope you know what you got yourself into Lloyd…"


End file.
